


Rooftop Kisses and a Laundry List of Odd F*cking Items

by Venstar



Series: 2020 007 Fest Works [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, Other, anon prompt fill, bfs, collab prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: Any sort of 00Q story, but you must include the following items: Tim-Tam biscuits, a cheese grater, a rubber duck that looks like William Shakespeare, a paper clip, and an egg and cress sandwich on rye bread. along with a 2017 anon prompt fill 00Q high school bfs AU. Bonus if it's established relationship fluff. Extra bonus if they've been friends since childhood and there's 0% angst whatsoever.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 2020 007 Fest Works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809820
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Rooftop Kisses and a Laundry List of Odd F*cking Items

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dassandre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/gifts).



> look people i had to include a laundry list of items and i basically just wrote around those so u get what u get and u don't throw a fit.
> 
> Just like ur typical english teacher, V gave me an assignment of write this essay but u must include deese items. So...rather than just throw together a scavenger list for my characters to read and cheat myself out of trying, i have done teacher's assignment. :D

The hot summer breeze blew over the rooftops of London. Two boys lazed away on a stolen air mattress that they had never returned to a friend after a very memorable camping trip. Their fingers were intertwined and they were curled together facing each other. The carnage of what two teenage boys can do to a full package of Tim-Tams and an egg and cress sandwich on rye bread lay scattered around them.

The boy with the short-cropped blonde hair was playing with a rubber duck that looked like William Shakespeare, swimming it through the air. “Quack, quack, quack!” 

He swam it around some more and parked it on his lover’s lips. “Quack.”

“James.” The boy with the dark curly hair whispered the duck slid off his lips. He shook their hands.

“I’m sleeping, Q. Go away.” James flopped backward and started to fake snore.

That didn’t deter the other boy. “You’re always sleeping.”

“Don’t have anything better to do at the moment.”

“I beg your pardon!”

James smiled in his fake attempt to keep sleeping. “We’ve eaten all the food and done all the snogging, let me sleep, you querulous wench.” 

“Wench! Querulous! By God James, have you been paying attention in English class?”

“S’not hard. S’in English. Where do you think I got that duck? It belonged to Mrs. Hightower.”

“You thief. We have to talk.” Q shoved at his shoulder.

“Nap first, talk later.” James stubbornly refused to talk. He knew what was coming. It was their last year before Uni. Q was brilliant and James...was brilliant in other ways and they hadn’t exactly gotten into the same University together. James wasn’t even sure if he DID want to go off to Uni. The military looked very interesting, especially the bit where he’d get to operate heavy machinery or incendiary devices. Q had very kindly offered to break into the computer system where his future lay to accommodate James. That had ended up in a heated discussion. As if James NEEDED someone to accommodate him. 

Q was a stubborn bastard, which was why James tolerated him so. “We need to talk, you great lump. It’s our last year.”

James sighed. “I am quite aware of that.” His stomach clenched and he ground his teeth together. Soft lips met his and the tension unwound.

“Which means that this is our last year to cause all sorts of trouble together.”

James opened his one good eye, finally and peered up at Q. He traced his eyes over the strange little fellow he had thrown his cap at. If you didn’t look hard enough you might mistake him for a sea urchin. All in black with spikes all over. Some decorative, some practical. His dark hair went off in several different directions at once which was never helped by the fact that Q or James always had their hands in it. On paper, Q came from a very good family, made the highest marks, was quiet as all hell until you gave him a laptop or a problem to solve and then...James grinned, he’d become quite mouthy. At first glance, he had dismissed Q from the beginning. 

“Do you remember when we first met?”

“Do you remember when I took pity on you and unlocked you from the gym teacher’s storage cupboard?”

“We were 6 years old and those 10-year-olds were bigger than me.”

“I recall, which is why I took pity on that pathetic sound you were making. It was disturbing my coding.”

“It was love at first lock pick.”

“I don’t recall that emotion.”

James pulled Q in close to him and snorted into his neck until the other boy was laughing. “You were brilliant with that paper clip.” He leaned back. “I still have it, you know.”

“Have what?” Q’s eyebrows lowered and pushed themselves together as he was trying to understand what object James meant.

“The paper clip of love.”

“You berk. You kept that?” Q’s eyebrows went flying back up his head, missing their normal location.

“Of course.”

Q sat in stunned silence. Until James’s lopsided grin got the better of him. He smiled back. “You were very appreciative if I recall. On your knees and everything. You do thankful groveling very well. I knew you were mine from the start.”

James threw back his head and laughed and it was at that point that Q dove in for a chance to leave his mark along that handsome neck. When he was done, James was nearly purple from laughter, exertion, and love bites. He leaned over until he could see his reflection in an aluminum panel. “Fuck, Q! I look like I got shredded by a cheese grater!”

“I plan to do more of that when the year is up,” Q said, bringing the topic back to the one he wanted. The stubborn git. “So the whole world knows you belong to me.”

“Possessive little shit.


End file.
